La oscuridad del alma
by Gushu
Summary: Ken Ichijouji esta a punto de dar un gran paso que podria cambiar su vida, y la de todos. Pero tal vez, no sea el que nosotros pensamos. Alerta de Spoilers tanto de Digimon 02 como de Digimon Tamers  es semi crossover entre ambas .


**Historia curiosa que se me ocurrio hace un tiempo, la idea original dista bastante de lo que termino siendo, ya que en si no iba ser algo tan canonico, pero a medida que me fui documentando, descubri muchas cosas geniales de Digimon que no sabía y que quedaban perfectas para la historia. Atenti, en si esto puede ser calificado un semi crossover entre Digimon 02 y Digimon Tamers, alerta de Spoilers si no se vieron las series enteras. Probablemente luego suba una versión con menos errores, lo que pasa es que mi Betareader no ha tenido tiempo aun de decirme que piensa, y ya tenia ganas de subirlo( soy ansioso, XD).  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, y solo salen aqui con fines de entretenimiento, y con el permiso de la pagina en cuestion.  
**

Tu nombre es Ken Ichijouji, aunque en realidad, nunca quisiste que te llamaran así, no era más que el nombre que tus padres te dieron, tú querías que te llamaran Digimon Kaiser, el titulo de un rey, no de un simple plebeyo, de un líder, no de un seguidor, de un amo, no de un esclavo.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?, todo empezó el día que el Digivice llegó a tu casa. Lo recuerdas, ¿no?, sentiste desde ese momento el poder que emanaba de ese extraño objeto, pero no fuiste tú quien lo tomó, fue tu hermano, el "perfecto" Osamu. No puedes negar la satisfacción que sentiste al ver que no causaba ningún efecto en la mano de él.

Entonces, un día quisiste agarrarlo tú, y ahí las cosas fueron diferentes, sentiste como todo a tu alrededor cambiaba, siendo absorbido por tu computadora, y cuando te diste cuenta, ya no estabas en tu hogar, sino en el Digimundo, un peligroso, pero hermoso lugar.

Todo encajaba, hace meses, habías ayudado a unos niños a pelear en internet con un monstruo llamado Diaboromon. Pero era un error llamarlo monstruo, al fin y al cabo, era un Digimon, una criatura poderosa, hecha de información digital.

Y también tenías un Digimon para ti, un aliado, Wormmon, ese pequeño gusano verde, que no dudaba en ayudarte en todo, incluso cuando caíste bajo y dejaste de tratarlo como el gran amigo que siempre fue.

Lo que pasó después, claro, fue una gran historia, ayudaste a ese chico llamado Ryo Akiyama, a enfrentarte a esa bestia de poder enorme, Millenniummon, intentaste ocultar el recuerdo de cómo se veía por el dolor que eventualmente te causó, pero no lo olvidaste totalmente, claro, era imposible hacerlo, esas poderosas garras negras, en ese cuerpo flacucho y gigantesco, portando dos poderosos cañones en su espalda, un casco con un impresionante cuerno cubriendo su cabeza, y la extraña aura verde, que proviene de su esencia, y lo cubre todo, como si se tratara de otro Digimon mas.

Pese a las dificultades, la victoria terminó de tu lado, pero la felicidad fue corta, ya que una extraña espora que surgió de la bestia, se hundió en tu cuello, y toda tu mente sufrió un gran cambio, ¿para mejor?, estaba por verse.

Osamu nunca te quiso, tú lo sabías, ya que él tenía miedo de que al crecer, lo terminaras superando, la espora solo hizo que te acercaras mas a ese conocimiento, y el golpe que te dio al verte, por tomar "su" digivice, fue suficiente para confirmarlo. El deseo vino casi al instante, el deseo de que tu hermano se marchara para siempre, y pasó, fue atropellado, y se fue para no volver jamás.

¿Por qué te sentiste culpable?, el te había dañado, se lo merecía, pero igual no pudiste pensar en otra cosa, fueron tiempos difíciles para ti, donde no tenias el valor para contarle lo que te había pasado a nadie, y tu alma lentamente iba volviéndose negra como la noche por la espora que la pudría por dentro.

El e-mail llego un día como cualquier otro, sin remitente, sin nada que te indicara quien lo había mandado. Las palabras escritas, eran el impulso que necesitabas para tomar el Digivice nuevamente, y viajar al lugar donde encontrarías lo que estabas buscando. Así llegaste al mar de las tinieblas, donde tu extraño artefacto se modifico, dándote todo el poder que necesitabas.

Y si que lo usaste, fuiste un grande, mejor de lo que tu hermano jamás había llegado a ser, deportes, estudios, nada estaba fuera de tu alcance, y te volviste famoso en todas partes, tal vez, lo único que te faltaba eran amigos de verdad, ¿pero para que los necesitarías?

Tu reinado aun no había llegado de todas formas, y no se encontraba en el mundo humano, al menos no por el momento, sino en el Digimundo. Sabias que te pertenecía, tenías el poder para que así fuera, el Digimon Kaiser nació el día que tomaste esa decisión, muriendo todo lo que quedaba de Ken Ichijouji en ese cascaron de carne que llamabas cuerpo, o casi.

Las agujas de control te permitieron tomar a los Digimons que quisieras gracias a unos aros que diseñaste, las digievoluciones por decisión propia se volvieron algo del pasado, todos los que osaban desobedecer tus reglas, fueron severamente castigados.

Era obvio esperar represalias a gran escala, una nueva camada de niños elegidos llego para hacerte frente, todos poseían un D-3, el mismo diseño de Digivice que habías obtenido.

Sus triunfos empezaron desde abajo, y fueron creciendo, debido a un impedimento, aun Ken Ichijouji vivía allí afuera, y eso debía terminar. Todo fue culpa de Davis, uno de los idiotas que osaron ponerse en contra tuyo, logro descubrir quien eras debajo de las gafas que usabas, y era mucho riesgo seguir siendo humano. Debías convertirte en el Dios que tu destino esperaba que fueras.

La expansión fue rápida durante el tiempo en que abandonaste definitivamente tu vida en el mundo Humano para dedicarte de lleno a tu misión sagrada, pero al rato, tus enemigos te siguieron, y la lucha volvió a ser encarnizada.

¿Quién tenía la culpa?, nadie podría decirlo, pero culpaste a Wormmon de eso. Sin importar las excusas, lo que necesitabas era un nuevo compañero Digimon. Y así nació Kimeramon, tu creación, hecha con fragmentos de Digimons que habías conocido, tomados por su poder. Aunque tal vez hubo algo mas detrás de ello, ya que su aspecto era muy similar al de Millenniummon, aunque en ese momento no lo recordaras.

Pero te confiaste, le diste parte de la energía del ser oscuro conocido como Devimon, y se fue de tu control, debiste ser salvado por tus enemigos, y por Wormmon, que incluso con todo el daño que le habías hecho, se sacrifico por ti. Que ironía del destino.

Y aquel que tuvo tanto, se quedo sin nada más que los recuerdos de su grandeza. Sin embargo, Magnamon, el ser surgido del Digimon de Davis, causante de la derrota de Kimeramon, también te purifico a ti, y pensaste que aquella espora del mal que te había transformado en lo que eras, se había ido para siempre.

Tus días se volvieron tristes, no sabias cual era tu rumbo, y entonces, lo sentiste, tu Digivice también, tu compañero, no aquel que tu creaste, sino el verdadero, el que siempre había estado para ti, incluso en sus momentos finales, estaba a punto de renacer.

No podías ocultar tu felicidad, y volviste a aquel lugar que casi destruiste, sabías donde buscar al Digihuevo, que traería a tu compañero a la vida nuevamente.

Pero te encontraste con algo distinto, Ryo Akiyama, tu antiguo aliado, al que no habías visto en años, sin embargo, estaba tan joven como siempre.

Casi ni pudiste decir nada, fue él quien hablo, te conto de cómo el mundo humano fue atacado por un ser simplemente conocido como el D-Reaper, proveniente del Digimundo, aunque no era un Digimon, y de cómo él y otros chicos ayudaron a vencerlo.

Solo había un problema, esa historia nunca había sido conocida por ti, aunque si había pasado en el Mundo Humano, y le preguntaste a que se debía eso.

Te respondió lentamente, y tu corazón casi se para al escucharlo. Ryo no provenía del mundo Humano que tú conocías, sino que venía del verdadero, existente en un lugar lejano, todas sus aventuras se habían producido también en otro Digimundo, el verdadero Digimundo, al que tú habías caído por accidente esa vez que lo encontraste y le ayudaste.

Ryo siempre se pregunto porque nunca se cruzo contigo de nuevo, pese a todos sus viajes al mundo Humano y al Digimundo, y entonces descubrió la verdad, el Digimundo y el mundo Humano que conocías y creías verdaderos hasta entonces, no eran más que burdas copias de los originales, y fueron creados en el mundo Humano del que Ryo pertenecía. Por un simple error de programación, fue que tú fuiste al Digimundo verdadero, por unos breves días.

No podías comprenderlo, y Ryo no esperaba que lo hicieras, el solo te decía que no te preocuparas, que nada le iba a pasar a estos mundos, confiaba en ti para que guardaras el secreto, y algún día lo ayudaras a protegerlos, en caso de que corrieran el riesgo de ser borrados, y se marcho, dejándote solo.

Hasta hace unos pocos minutos, tu vida parecía encauzarse, y sentías una gran felicidad, pero ahora esta había desaparecido.

Tal vez Ryo tuviera razón, y tan solo debías seguir adelante, así que fuiste hacia el lugar donde los Digimons renacen, para recibir a Wormmon.

Y allí estaba, aunque en realidad se trataba de un Leafmon, su forma bebe, tan tierno, tan pequeño. Todo iba a ir bien de ahora en más.

Pero no, ya no, se suponía que tu Wormmon pertenecía al verdadero Digimundo, ya que allí lo habías obtenido, pero cuando tocaste al pequeño Leafmon, te diste cuenta de que este no compartía el mismo origen, era solo una copia, como todos los que existían en ese lugar, tu amigo estaba muerto, pero de verdad, y no iba a regresar, nunca.

Sentiste una gran furia, y asesinaste al pequeño Digimon, sin siquiera preocuparte por nada.

Los demás Digimons de allí, aunque pequeños, comprendieron lo que pasaba, y te atacaron. No podían hacerte ningún daño, pero no se rendían.

Y respondiste, no podías entender como, pero unas ráfagas negras salieron de tus brazos, y los destrozaron en pedazos, destruyendo para siempre este pequeño lugar donde los Digimons nacen.

No entiendes que sucede, pero déjame explicártelo, yo soy la espora que ingresó hace tanto tiempo a tu cuerpo, creías que Magnamon me había eliminado, pero no, podría haberlo hecho, si tu espíritu hubiera seguido adelante, pero al final caíste nuevamente en mi poder.

Ahora, mi control sobre ti es más grande, y he digievolucionado hacia algo más poderoso que antes, por eso es que sientes ese gran poder dentro de ti.

Esto es lo que haremos, Ken Ichijouji no me sirve, así que el Digimon Kaiser debe volver a vivir, pero esta vez, no controlaras, solo aniquilaras, destruirás, llenaras de decadencia todo este mundo, ¿por qué?, porque es falso, simplemente por eso, el verdadero mundo Humano y el verdadero Digimundo están mas allá, y allí iremos luego, puesto que ese es nuestro reino, y nos está esperando.

Puede que tu también fueras unas simple imitación virtual de un humano antes, pero ahora no lo eres, ahora eres algo mas, eres el nuevo cuerpo, de aquel ser que conociste como Millenniummon, si, el va a volver, más poderoso que nunca, y les demostrara a todos, lo que el miedo es realmente.

FIN.


End file.
